Bar West
Bar West is a gay bar, located in Hotten. It has been featured several times, usually in storylines revolving around the character of Aaron Livesy. Facts * The building appears to be on several levels but only the lower level is featured. * Emma Barton states that it is one of two gay bars in Hotten (episode 7078). Storylines 2010 19th March 2010 (episode 5561), Aaron goes to Hotten and watches across the road, contemplating about going into Bar West. However, he is interrupted by Ryan Lamb and Andy Sugden. Once they’ve gone, he has second thoughts and walks away. 22nd March 2010 (episode 5562), Aaron finally enters Bar West. There he gets meets Jackson Walsh and declines an offer of a game of pool. The situation gets too much for Aaron so he flees, inadvertently leaving his phone. Running into an alley at the side of the bar, he takes his anger out on a bin. 9th April 2010 (episode 5579) Aaron goes to the Bar where he eventually approaches Jackson, wanting to talk. Initially Jackson doesn’t want to talk but they eventually get chatting and Aaron becomes more at ease in his environment. However, after Aaron misconstrues a situation, he quickly leaves in embarrassment. Jackson follows Aaron outside and reassures him and tells Aaron that he will see him soon. 16th April 2010 (episode 5585) Aaron meets up with Jackson. As it’s Friday night, it soon gets busy. Jackson and Aaron eventually leave. Outside the bar, Jackson kisses Aaron goodnight which is witnessed by as Adam Barton. When he realises, the horrified Aaron walks hurries away. 27th May 2010 (episode 5620) To cheers up Aaron, Adam insists that they go out to the Bar. When Aaron spots Jackson he goes over to apologise for the recent events between them and thanks him for coming to his court case. However, Jackson isn't interest in Aaron's apology or offer of friendship. Later, Adam is ready to leave but Aaron is frustrated he can't reason with Jackson. This frustration turns to disappointment when he sees Jackson kiss, albeit it a peck on the cheek, another man. 6th October 2010 (episodes 5727 and 5728), Jackson and Aaron are accompanied with Paddy and Marlon. Aaron is initially annoyed as he just wanted it be a night between him and Jackson. 2012 March 2012, Aaron and Ed Roberts go to Bar West. Talking to the bar tender, Ed finds out about what Aaron did to Jackson so hurridly leaves. When Aaron catches up with Ed, who waiting outside the bar for a taxi, Aarron is annoyed as it was something he was going to tell him but in his own time. Ed apologies but Aaron walks away in anger, stopping outside the bar. 2014 December 2014, after Robert Sugden has an argument with Andy and Diane about his dad’s wedding rings, Aaron takes Robert to the bar. Robert is rather bemused when he realises it is a gay bar before left him uncomfortable. 2015 13th January 2015, Finn Barton with brothers, Pete and Ross, go to the bar to have a night out to cheer up Finn and distract from thoughts of their mum. When Ross thinks a man is trying to chat him up, the man ends up hitting Ross as he only wanted to retrieve his scarf. A woman tends to Ross and when Finn returns from the toilets, his brothers are revealed that she is their estranged mother. 7th May 2015, Chas Dingle goes out with her son, Aaron and discover that Finn is at the bar with his parents, Emma and James. Gallery Bar West-sign-2012-03-06.JPG|Front door sign on Bar West. March 2012. Bar West-2010-04-09.JPG|Aaron stops by the side of Bar West. In daylight, April 2010. Bar West-window-2010-04-09.JPG|Looking down into Bar West from the street. April 2010. N.B. Can you spot Jackson? Bar West-2012-03-06.JPG|Bar West. March 2012. Bar West-pool table-2010-03-22.JPG|Aaron (centre) watches Jackson and a friend play pool in Bar West. March 2010. Hotten-street-Bar West-2010-03-24.JPG|The street in Hotten that contains Bar West. March 2010. Bar West-2014-12-15.JPG|A section of Bar West, with bar in background. December 2014. N.B. Can you spot Robert and Aaron? Bar West-bar-2015-01-13.JPG|A p.o.v. shot from the bar in Bar West. January 2015. N.B. Can you spot the Barton brothers: Finn, Pete and Ross...? Category:Hotten.